


i’ll hide in the forest where i can be free

by hermicnee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Birthday, Family Dynamics, Gen, Headcanon, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, i thought of ranboo in the sbi family and ran with it, idk what tags to use for these fanfics-, im not apologizing!1!1!, ranboo headcanons go brr, sbi family go brrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermicnee/pseuds/hermicnee
Summary: Ranboo doesn’t really have a birthday. He didn’t even know they existed until he came to the Overworld.Then, suddenly, his new friends give him a birthday.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 687





	i’ll hide in the forest where i can be free

**Author's Note:**

> my brainrot for dsmp and especially sbi and ranboo goes BRRRRR 
> 
> so my friend (reagan, hi!) gave me the prompt of ‘ranboo doesnt have a birthday so tommy gives him his’ i realized after making the one shot that they meant tommy gave ranboo his (tommys) birthday,,,so i also wrote a small scenario at that!! if u wanna read that, its at the end note (:
> 
> im new to the dsmp fandom and im a lil scared to even post this but,,,reagan (lol hi again big sib) encouraged me to post my dsmp one shots!! so i hope you enjoy :D
> 
> ranboo supremacy, and if you like this pls give me feedback it is what i crave

Ranboo doesn’t really have a birthday. He didn’t even know they existed until he came to the Overworld and stumbled across a birthday party (he wishes he could forget that though because...oh boy the screams and running away weren’t good for her self esteem issues.)

He didn’t have one, it just wasn’t something Endermen or Enderdragon did on The End. They weren’t like humans. Being born, or stumbling into The End for his case, was just. A way of life. Though, the Endermen and Dragon would always tell him of how he in The End- but that may just be for his bad memory.

Anyways- he didn’t have a birthday, end of story. He wasn’t sad or anything about it, it was normal for him, or as normal as it could be with...not being normal. 

He didn’t even get the big deal, so he didn’t really understand why Tommy looked shocked and then upset when he found out, or why Techno had even looked sad.

It started like this: the day had been great. He had come to Techno and Tommy’s house like every other day, as it had quickly become a weird habit for them, and the day had gone as normal; Technoblade’s sarcasm and Tommy’s screeching. 

Then, Tommy had said of how soon Phil’s birthday would be, wondering if they should throw a party. Before Techno could respond though, probably with a joking remark, Ranboo had blurted out a sentence that made them stop.

“Birthdays are quite weird,” He said as he twisted his fingers. He had not noticed Techno titled his head or Tommy making a face.

“What does that mean, Big R?” Tommy asked with a frown.

“Oh just- I don’t get them. Probably ‘cause I don’t have one, though.”

He looked up from his fingers at the silence. Tommy staring at his with his expressive face, shock written in her eyebrows and upset painted in his eyes. Even Techno seemed surprised, with eyebrows raised.

“...What?” What did he do wrong? He always seemed to say the wrong shit- oh no what if-

“You- You don’t have a birthday?” Tommy asked, surprisingly quiet.

Ranboo almost expected a Techno comment, of sarcasm in his monotone voice saying ‘No Tommy that’s not what he said at all.’ or something.

Instead the Blade was just staring at him with pointed ears dropped. 

“Um- Yeah. Being, yknow, half Enderman and all-“

His stuttering rambles was put to a stop as Tommy jumped up and wrapped his arms around him. “We’re going to give you a birthday!”

Ranboo opened his mouth to protest but Techno nodded with a serious look to his eyes, and he knew he’d lose the battle before he even spoke.

( Ranboo never really had a birthday. Until Tommy decided to give him one, with Techno surprisingly engaging in it and Ghostbur joining in enthusiastically when he found out. 

He tried to stutter apologies to Philza, remembering the man’s birthday was coming up and now he was taking it over, but the man just gave a grin and said Ranboo deserved his first birthday more than his own big numbered one. 

Ranboo never really had a birthday, but he must admit he’s happy he has one now. He almost cried when they sang songs to him, both a human and an Enderman version that Ghostbur said they searched long for. Along with a cake, and presents of a disc from Tommy, a helmet from Techno, and a sewing kit from Ghostbur and Phil, Ranboo must say it was the best first birthday to (not) ask for. 

He had thought the next ones wouldn’t be as good, but like always they proved him wrong. )

**Author's Note:**

> theres the one shot!!! hope u enjoyed (:
> 
> and here is the scenario!!  
> ( Tommy stared at Ranboo. Ranboo stared at the boy’s nose, much better than his eyes. 
> 
> “You don’t have a birthday.” It should be a question but it was said as a statement. Ranboo stared at the zit on Tommy’s nose.
> 
> “Mhm.” Tommy’s nose scrunched up, his eyes followed it before quickly going to his mouth due to the nose getting too close to his eyes.
> 
> “Ranboo.” Tommy’s braces were different than before, now black was added to it, beside the yellow and green and red. He wondered why.
> 
> “Yeah?” His eyes went back to the zit. It was big...maybe he should name it.
> 
> Tommy snapped his fingers, “Stop staring at my nose yah bastard.” Ranboo’s eyes went to his eyebrows, closer to his eyes but not quite there. Thats good....he did wonder if he should name the zit thou-
> 
> “Ranboo!” He jumped and didn’t pay attention to the thump of his leg under the table. His eyes barely saw Tommy’s determined ones before they went back to his braces. Black. Black’s never been there. He knew why the other colors were there, green for Phil, red for Techno, yellow for Wilbur and Tubbo, who was black for?
> 
> He makes himself respond, “Yes?”
> 
> “...My birthday is your birthday too, now.” Ranboo looks up in shock and can’t even make eye contact before Tommy hugs him tight.
> 
> He blinks into his blond hair and smiles. 
> 
> (Black is for Ranboo.) )


End file.
